Mass Effect: Ghost Squadron
by Nagato21
Summary: Following a terrorist attack on the Citadel, an elite team of battle hardened soldiers is covertly sent in the Traverse to deal with situations that the Council cannot openly act on. Thus is born Ghost Squadron and their epic adventure to save the galaxy


Chapter 1: Underneath the beneath

Activities in the upper wards was always frantic, however today was different, instead of hover cars and mass of people circulating inside the town square, armed soldiers and armored vehicles bearing the insignia of C-Sec guardians of peace inside the Citadel occupies a large perimeter around the largest tower in the area.

Onboard a mobile command center, Executor Pallin a Turian and his staff were discussing strategies, when a dark hair tall human strapped in dark blue assault armor made his entrance.

"Glad you could make it Captain Elmer!" salutes Pallin, Elmer salutes him back and approaches the table displaying a holographic map of the building.

"I hope you've got a good reason for interrupting my vacation." Replies the soldier in a sarcastic tone, some of the officers gave him wary glances.

A former Alliance Captain Marine, Elmer was the newest addition to C-Sec following Sovereign attack a year ago. He and Pallin became friends during a Geth assault on C-Sec.

Pallin had always been known for his severe regard for discipline and professionalism, but his interaction with the young human had somehow rubbed on him. Elmer was in charge of one of C-Sec SWAT units, their objective was similar to Earth based SWAT teams: anti terrorist action, hostage situations and VIP escorts.

However since the recent attack in the Citadel, the group had been trained in urban and guerilla warfare.

Pallin gave an apologetic smile to his friend. The former Marine and his team had taken shore leave yesterday following a raid on a illegal weapon storehouse which had ended in a bloody mess of twenty C-Sec officer killed before the SWAT where called in.

"Sorry about that Zack but we have a situation that needs to be dealt quickly and I need your team and you to resolve it!" He gestured to a Turian sitting in the corner to approach.

The man was wearing a dark armor ASSASSIN type; unlike the usual Turian he wore no marking on his face.

Pallin makes the introductions "This is Zhan, he will temporarily assign on your team for this mission." Elmer was about to protest, but Pallin cut him off. "Council's orders Jack. Even I can't do anything about this."

Elmer sighed "Just tell me what is going on. Sir!" Pallin tap a few buttons in the table showing security video footage of armed men storming the tower.

"At about 0800 the Citadel Cultural Center was attacked by an armed commando of Batarians and Krogans. The security personnel were decimated and 600 civilians taken hostage."

Elmer was awestruck by the revelation "Krogans and Batarians working together? How did that happen?"

Zhan stepped in "You would be surprise by the kind of alliance you find in the Traverse, especially when you have the right amount of money and firepower."

Elmer nodded "Sounds like you speak from experience. What are their demands?" Pallin spoke "They are demanding the release of Batarian war prisoners in Citadel custody and the withdrawal of the Human System Alliance in the Traverse."

Elmer frowned "Are they serious? With all do respect those guys look like trained professional why would they demand such dumb demands unless…" Pallin cut him off "Unless they have an ulterior motive, in that case all of this is smoke. Either way that is why Zhan is here. Your job is to save the hostages; among them is Asari vice Councilor Galena and Systems Alliance senator Robert Stern."

Elmer studies the map before him; the tower was built on the side of a giant cross shape construct which housed thousands of buildings maintained by powerful zero module devices generating the gravity field necessary for preventing the buildings or any body from falling above four thousand meters.

The tower of the Cultural center was 2200 meter tall and housed 4000 thousand floor. The hologram displayed the floors in three colors, green where the safe areas, yellow the area under control by C-Sec, just above the yellow, all the floor to the top floor showed red.

"A frontal assault is out of the question, what about the ventilation system?" asks Elmer

Pallin says " All access to the ventilation system have been booby trapped, the entrance to their floor is protected and mined as well, that includes also the roof."

Zhan steps in "Our entry point will be using the service tunnels, one of them leads directly inside the Center's grand hall where we believe the hostage are being held."

Pallin agrees "This is most likely, since it's the only place were they can hold a large number of hostages. Of course this is base on the assumption that the enemy's current actions are a diversion."

Elmer nodded "What is this service tunnel? I don't see it in the blueprint." Zhan tap a code and a new set of blueprints appear on the map. "Those tunnels are use by the Keepers to come in and out of various parts of the Citadel. We were able to get access to it when Commander Shepard managed to retake control of the Citadel from Sovereign. Of course this is classified top-secret."

Elmer shrug, he had an odd feeling about Zhan, why was the Council sending a Spectre into a hostage situation? Of course nobody had told him what the Turian was, but he was a dead give away. He suddenly realized that his team was just an excuse for Zhan to clean up whatever mess the Council had left inside. He just had to keep an eye on the guy and ensure the mission would run smoothly.

Pallin spoke up "All right, Zhan will help your team access the building, locate the hostages, secure them and hold on until Captain Kajh assault teams link up from below with you. That is all, move out!"

The two soldiers salute and exited the Command post

Outside the command post near a hover truck, Elmer's team of twenty six soldiers was waiting while checking their gears and weapons.

Despite this number, only three stood out among the group, the first one was Sonia Elks, a red hair woman, former Marine special forces sniper, 26 years old, she had survived the Elysium Blitz and participated in the so called Torfan massacre. She retired a month after following the battle, until three years later she joined C-Sec. Then came a Turian Barran Alakus a veteran of many battles including the First Contact War, he won many medals and recommendation which would've rose him up in the rank of Turian military but for some reason he joined and stayed in C-SEC. And third came Bob Makihara born in the colony, 24 years old, a former Marine Saboteur, Bob joined C-Sec following Sovereign's attack on the Citadel while accompanying Elmer.

Seeing their leader arriving, Barran yells "Team attention!" In a perfect synchronize move, the group rose up in formation and stood stiff. Although C-Sec was just a law enforcement organization, the SWAT was required to abide by military discipline, and it was a point the Turians didn't want anyone to argue. Elmer didn't mind but he wished his men were more relax like Bob who had his hand against the back of his neck and Sonia making bubbles with her chew-gum, it came of course with Barran dissatisfied grunts.

"Alright boys listen up!" says Elmer "Our orders are simple; we are to rescue the 600 hostages being held inside the Cultural Center by a mean commando of Batarians and Krogans." He motions Zhan to approach. "This is Zhan, he is a specialist and his job will be to get us inside the building undetected and provide some additional support. Bob you will second him in his tasks." Of course Elmer hadn't told much, he could've just said the guy was a new recruit but even then his people wouldn't have believed him. Zhan stood out to much.

His team still at attention, Elmer continued "We will divide our team into three groups: Uruz, Silver and Delta. Barran you will lead Silver, Bob you will lead Delta, I take Uruz."

Elmer tapped on his omni tool displaying a holographic map of the target area. "We believe that most of the hostages are being held in the grand hall on this floor. They have control of the security system which will be Delta team first objective until then we will jam their communication and maintain radio silence. Silver team will clean enemy forces between our insertion point and the hall, while Uruz team will take the grand hall. We expect at least thirty enemy soldiers inside, two third are Batarians. It is likely that most Krogans will be guarding the strategic points, including the grand hall. Once we secure the area, we will wait until the assault teams link up with us. In the unlikely event that a link up is impossible we will evacuate the hostages from our insertion point. There is bound to be a lot of close quarter combat so get shotgun and pistol at the ready. Chemical rounds and anti-personal munitions are authorized and don't use your grenades carelessly. Alright everyone move out!"

The group disbanded in an orderly fashion toward the shuttles.

As Elmer is about to board his shuttle his stops and faces Zhan behind him.

"Listen, I don't care who you are but if you do anything to endanger my team or the hostages I will put a bullet in your head, understood?" He said icily while fixing him in cold glare.

"Don't worry Captain, the mission comes first." The Turian says while passing Elmer and jumping inside the craft.

It took five minutes for the shuttle to find and dock to the entry leading inside the service tunnel.

Rapidly the SWAT teams disembarked and with Zhan help gained entry inside a cold dark and damp tunnel. Elmer and Barran took point with two other soldiers, walking silently and swiftly they arrived at an intersection. Elmer sensed a presence on his left and trained his rifle, his heart almost missed a bit as he saw a keeper passing by, ignoring the group.

Zhan stood behind him looking at his omni tool and motion his hand to the tunnel on the right. It led to a large metallic circular door with a terminal on the side.

Zhan punched a number and the door opened, two soldiers rushed in and sweep the room with their powerful torch light attach to their assault rifle, once they signaled it was safe the group came inside. Elmer scans the room with his light and notice it had no other entrance or passage way. He stares at Zhan; the Turian reaches another terminal and punch some buttons. A passageway opens up in the left and right side.

Zhan gestures to the left "If Delta team moves this way they will be close to the security room, we take the other one."

Without waiting the Turian went inside the right passageway. Bob, Barran and Sonia gave wary glances at Elmer who nodded to them.

The team split up according to their respective group and disappears in the darkness.

Uruz and Silver team arrive at the end of the tunnel locked by a door. Sonia looks at her motion tracker "I've got life signs pass that door sir!"

Elmer turns to Zhan "Can you open that door manually?" Zhan looks at his omni-tool "Yes" Elmer gestures to Sonia; she takes cover to the left side of the door, a small click is heard from the door releasing the lock.

Zhan pushes the handle and silently slides the doorway creating a small opening big enough to see the inside of the room.

Sonia summons a drone and slip it pass the door, the drone hover straight to the roof, with her omni-tool she sets up a video link between her and her team.

Three men in heavy armor armed with assault rifles stood watch in a hallway at the end of a room where the tunnel door lies.

She turns to Elmer who asks "Anyone else in that hallway?" she nods negatively. "Take them out" He orders.

She removes a heavy assault gun with a silencer attach to it from her holster. Linked with her drone she sets her gun to full auto, aims and fires three silent burst. The terrorists are taken down instantly before they can react.

"Its clear!" says Sonia

Zhan opens the door fully, and the SWAT team rushes in, Elmer receives a Morse signal from Bob meaning they have reach their entry point. Elmer sends a signal back to acknowledge.

"Alright, Delta is in position, Silver move out! Uruz you are with me, I take point!"

The group splits up and proceeds to their objectives.

Somewhere in the same building, a Batarian straps in heavy armor and flanked by three Krogans walked inside the grand hall. A dozen Batarians stood watch over the hostages along with six Krogans armed with shotguns.

A Batarian in green skin approaches the man who entered "Duran! Why are you here?"

The Batarian name Duran stares at the man, a scar ran across his left eyes to his chin.

"It's been too long since C-Sec responded; they must be up to something."

The green Batarian scoffs "What can they do, we have all access way booby trapped and several kill zones in place, not to mention the hostages."

Irritated Duran grabs the man by the throat "If it was that easy do you think I would've gone through the trouble of hiring idiots like yourself?" Laj couldn't breath and muttered "I…I…am sorry...I will be more…careful!" Satisfied Duran released him

"I have things to attend to, make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Yes colonel!" replies Laj breathing hard

Duran and his bodyguard exit the hall and take an elevator.

"Can we trust him?" asks one of Krogan, "He is an idiot but a good bait none less. If my Intel is right, they should have already made move now."

The Krogan smiled at the thought of things to come, Duran earpiece rang "What is it?" he asks. "We have secured the package, sir!" says a voice in the radio. Duran smiled "Perfect! How soon can you powered it up?" the voice answers "Thirty minutes give or take!"

"Very well!" Duran turns to his Krogan aid "Assemble our main and set up a security perimeter around it. Leave the ones we have in and around the hall, it will buys some time."

The Krogan nodded as they arrive next to a massive rectangular armored door.

It didn't take too long for Delta team to seize control of the security room, a couple of silent shots, some sabotage of weapon and shield plus speed, Bob and his group took out the enemy rapidly, fortunately they hadn't run into any Krogan. In a minute he was able to set up a link with Elmer and Barran.

With video surveillance, Barran divided his team into small groups of three or two around the hallways leading to the hall. As for Uruz they reach the upper side of the grand hall using the service hallway and service stairs. Silently they took out the guards and snipers on the balcony and took positions around the hall.

Sonia took position behind a column were she could see the main entrance and the center of the room; she deployed her sniper rifle and began to take aim.

"Uruz 2 here; I've got the four Krogans in sight, but I don't think I can take all of them out in time before they start going wild."

"Copy that Uruz 2!" acknowledge Elmer "Uruz 5 and 9 aim for a Krogan each, Silver 1 and 5 take aim for the Krogan at the door when you breach. Uruz 4 and 7 I want you to set up stasis field around the hostages' maximum spread. Uruz 6 and 3 prepare your tech, disable weapons first then shields. Silver team, make sure the enemy can't escape and watch your back."

Elmer deploys a rappel cable, once firmly attach he looks around checking his teammates also ready to jump. He reaches his COM link "On my mark drop smoke, Bob make sure the jamming is off, I need clean markers."

Suddenly he saw a movement coming from below, a glowing red sphere, a drone and it wasn't his. He yell in the com "Shit we've been spotted all units move in, snipers take them out!" Elmer immediately jumped as the first shots fired from above along with several smoke grenades.

He activated his thermal vision; his HUD marked the enemy in red and the civilian in green colors. Before he even reaches the ground three Krogans lied dead on the floor. Silver team breach the hall from three directions, Barran taking point from the main entrance leveled his assault rifle along with two of his men they simultaneously fired on the last Krogan, Elmer feet touched the ground he leveled his heavy assault pistol and shot at two Batarians, another one appeared from behind, with one swift of his left hand Elmer sends out a large blue wave of energy pushing the Batarian into the air who hit his back violently on a column several feet above before falling off like a brick.

A small sensation tingled in his brain as he levitated another pair of Batarians then finished them off with a shot each in the head. Elmer didn't like to use his biotic abilities since he was an L2, using his powers always made him light headed, some would consider him lucky since he was an L2 but for a soldier such things could mean death on the battlefield. He saw a Batarian coming from the side, training his assault rifle on him. Immediately Elmer ran toward a column to take cover from the hail of bullets tearing a large chunk of the column, a second later the Batarian was dead on the floor, his skull pierced by a bullet from Sonia still providing cover. Elmer glanced from his cover at the hall and saw an injured Batarian pull out a grenade. Before he could throw it, Elmer used his biotic power to levitate the grenade a few centimeters above the terrorist before it exploded along with its owner to kingdom com. He let out a big sigh and checked his surrounding, the hostages were safe and none of his men were injured.

He called on his radio "All team status check!" He got several positive acknowledgements from his men the area was secured. "Uruz 1 to Command we have hostages and area secure, proceed to phase 2."

Pallin voice filtered through the Com "Roger that Uruz 1, assault teams are deploying now! By the way, good job Elmer."

After checking through the hostages and deploying his men to form a perimeter, Elmer realized that Zhan was nowhere in sight. He immediately called Bob to track him down.

"I got him sir! He went through an elevator in the south west corner just a minute before the attack, he is on floor 3333."

Elmer cursed "That bastard I should've shot him when I had the chance. Barran round up a few men and come with me, Sonia you come too. Bob you are in charge."

"You better hurry boss it looks like he's in trouble." As if to confirm his words, Bob send a video footage of Zhan exchanging fire with the terrorists.

Elmer and his men rapidly arrived at the floor in question, press on the walls they ran toward Zhan who had taken cover behind a crate a few meters from the large gate Duran had went in a few minutes ago.

Sonia took cover behind a column and began to pick off the terrorists with her assault gun, while her drone distracted them. Barran and Elmer took that opportunity to gain ground while delivering a hail of fire, shredding three poor bastards. Hiding behind a crate next to the large door a Batarian came out armed with a rocket launcher, Sonia shot him but the bullet bounce off on the terrorist kinetic shield, he then aimed toward her. Zhan threw a grenade loaded with plasma at the terrorist, the explosion was massive, but it only deactivated his shield and disoriented him. Elmer and Barran had already taken cover and fired several rounds until they emptied their ammo clip. The Batarian fell down in a large pool of his own blood.

With all the guards eliminated, Elmer grabbed Zhan by the throat and pushed him onto a wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted at the Turian

The man pushed him back and both pointed their guns at each other "Am doing my job that's what!"

"Really!" says Elmer in a sneer "Sounds to me that we doing it for you!"

Zhan grumbles "I don't have time for this! There is something more important here than hostages and I have to prevent those terrorists from getting it. So either you help me or we start killing each other!"

Elmer lowered his gun "Alright, tell me what's going on." Zhan holstered his weapon as well and moved toward the door "I can't tell you the details, but there is a secret research facility only accessible through the cultural center. If we let the terrorists obtain it, a lot of people could die."

Elmer was slightly surprise, he knew that there had been a reason why Zhan came but he did not expect something like that. He reaches his radio "Bob can you open that door?" "Negative boss, it doesn't show on the blueprints either, it's like it doesn't exist."

Elmer mutters an insult and then orders one of his men. "Set up some charges we…."

Before he could finish his sentence a large explosion blew the door. From inside a giant silhouette in red and black emerge; it had four eyes, its arms ended each with a four barrel canon, a rocket launcher on the shoulder. At its side were five large figures and eight quadrupeds with glowing eyes and sharp tooth.

Standing before them was a large battlemech flanked by five heavily armed Krogans and eight Varens.

"Take cover!" Elmer yells as he fired a huge bolt of biotic energy!

Things had taken a turn for the worse.

Chapter ends


End file.
